


A Returned Memento

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: A Lost Memento - Quest, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Family Loss, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Indulgent, This Is STUPID, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, i wrote this in like 10 mins, oops loss doesn't look like a real word anymore, or any excuses, past familial relationship(s), sorry it's so short ahsfdhalskdfj, uh i don't have any more tags, very little comfort, ya nasties..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: the organization of the things characters say doesn't always make sense so i took it upon myself to fix it up a lil ignore mE





	A Returned Memento

**Author's Note:**

> give anduin a hug 2k17

The trinket's fine brass exterior is inlaid with intricate filigree, though much of the detail has been battered by rocks and waves. Clearing away the grime and salt encrusting the clasp, you manage to open it.

It's a compass — or, _was_ , at least. The glass face is shattered, the needle bent, unmoving.

Set into the lid is a portrait. The paint is faded and waterlogged, but the subject is unmistakable: the face of a young Anduin Wrynn.

You return to Dalaran, the trinket seeming to burn a hole in your pocket. You can't explain why, but you feel that it's urgent that you deliver it. The king should have it.

It's a short trip from the Mage District to Stormwind Keep, and it takes everything in you not to run right up to the young king.

"Well met," he says, addressing you by name. "What brings you to Stormwind this day?"

You pull out the old compass and hold it up for him to see. As he examines the compass, his expression turn from recognition to sorrow.

"I had this compass crafted for my father's birthday. I gave it to him a few months before my ship ran aground on Pandaria. A lifetime ago. . . ." He pauses, lost in memory. "When I went through my father's things and didn't find this compass, I assumed it was with him on the Broken Shore when Gul'dan—"

The king's voice breaks.

You tentatively reach out your hand and place it on his shoulder, staying silent. You don't know what to say.

He shudders slightly, wiping the tears from his eyes before continuing.

"Since this war with the Legion began, I've barely had a chance to think or breath... or to mourn. Perhaps it is time to change that." He begins to look around for something to give you in return. Eventually he finds a stack of old stationary, imbued with power from being around so many great priests and paladins and champions like yourself. "Thank you for bringing my father's compass back to me. It is a reminder of how much I miss him."

You take the papers, smile gently at him, and take your leave.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks fr coming to my ted talk


End file.
